1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus in which a device driver and a related program are installed, a method of controlling such an information processing apparatus, and a medium in which a control program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known system including a customizable printer driver, when an install set for installation of a customized printer driver is produced, it is first necessary to install a printer driver to be customized in an OS (Operating System), and then start a procedure to produce the install set for installing the customized printer driver in the OS.
Therefore, in a network environment including a plurality of types of OSs on information processing apparatus (for example client PCs), when a network administrator produces a customized driver for each client PC, it is necessary to produce customized drivers one by one in units of OS type in the above-described procedure. This is not efficient when it is necessary to produce customized drivers for a large number of different types of OSs. The process of producing customized drivers thus imposes a large workload on a production operator.
In the conventional customization technique, although it is possible to control an item in a user interface (UI) so that the item is disabled, it is impossible to hide any item from a user interface. This makes it difficult for a user of a customized printer driver to determine whether a particular item is disabled as a result of customization, or as a result of a conflict with some exclusive setting in a printing operation, and thus it is difficult for the user to perform a customizing operation.